User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Lost Princess
Plot Princess Hilary was a charming happy princess, but when the peasants demand a revolution, they went beyond the palace wall. When Hilary got lost in the Enchanted Forest, she must defend her soul to conquer her fear. Trivia Cast # Transcript Part 1 (The movie starts off with Princess Hilary along with Princess Amethyst, Princess Topaz, Princess Ruby, Princess Sapphire and Princess Emerald doing what princesses like to do.) *Princess Hilary: "Princesses, what's going on outside." *Princess Ruby: "It's probably those peasants again." *Princess Sapphire: "Yeah! They're protesting again as always." *All: "Down with the king! Down with the king! Down with the king!" *Princess Emerald: "They should know by now that shouting at the palace wall isn't gonna get them anything." *Princess Amethyst: "Yeah!" *Princess Topaz: "You got that right." (Just then, a servant came in.) *Servant #1: "Princess Hilary, Princess Ruby, Princess Sapphire, Princess Emerald, Princess Amethyst and Princess Topaz. Supper will be ready soon. Time to get ready." *All: "Okay." (Later at supper.) *King: "What a peaceful supper this has been. Peace and quiet, great manners and best of all, nothing bad will hap..." (Before he could finish, a servant came in.) *Sevant #2: "Your majesty, the palace is under attack." *King: "Is it the townspeople." *Servant #2: "Yes. They're breaking down the palace wall." *All: "What!?" (Just then the townspeople burst in.) *Person #1: "Freedom for the people! Food for the people! Freedom for the people." *King: "Dear me!" *Person #1: "You can push back all you want, but you can't stop us. There will be a revolution." *King: "The palace is under attack! Guards!" *Queen: "It's not safe for the girls to be here. We must send them away." (They rushed out of the kitchen and into the courtyard.) *Princess Hilary: "Where are we going?" *Queen: "To your father's house in the countryside. You'll be safe there." (The stagecoach driver gets out a lantern and the stagecoach rides off away from the castle.) *Princess Ruby: "Wait! What about mother and father." *Princess Sapphire: "They're staying behind to look after the kingdom." *Princess Emerald: "Yeah! Someone had to be in charge." *Princess Amethyst: "Of course." *Princess Topaz: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Looks like we're on our own." (To Be Continued...) Part 2 (The stagecoach drives out through the dark forest. It was nightime.) *Hilary: "So this is what it's like beyond the palace wall. Wow!" (Suddenly, she tumbled out of the stagecoach.) *Hilary: "Whoa! Hey. Come back. I've got left behind." (The next morning, the stagecoach stopped.) *Driver: "Nice horsey!" (He opened the door and only found the five sleeping princesses.) *Driver: "Princess Topaz, Princess Amethyst, Princess Sapphire, Princess Emerald, Princess Ruby, Princess Hilary...Um, sisters, have you guys seen Princess Hilary anywhere." *All: "No. Haven't seen her since we left. I don't know where she is." *Driver: "Oh my. She's gone missing." (Back at the castle.) *Servant #3: "Your majesties. I have terrible news." *King: "What is it. Another revolt." *Servant #3: "No. Princess Hilary has gone missing. The stagecoach driver called me." *King: "I shall bring in the knights now. Knights!" (The knights lined up in a row and saluted.) *King: "Your mission. Find Princess Hilary and bring her home." *Knights: "Sir, Yes, Sir." (They galloped to the Enchanted Forest. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Hilary was exploring.) *Hilary: "I always know what this forest would look like. Only, how do I get home. Oh Boy. I'm lost. Okay, don't panic. There must be a way to get home." Part 3 Category:Blog posts